Go The Distance
by shadow101202
Summary: "Wonderboy doesn't have any weaknesses... But he isn't exactly accepting my advances," Meg is puzzled by this new development in her relationship with a demi-god, but the god of the Underworld knows exactly what is wrong with our Hero.


Not too sure what to think about this pairing, but whatever. C'est la vie.

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Go The Distance

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex, Unconscious Fondling**

"So, Meg, babe, what's the catch with our little sun spot?" Megara rolled her eyes at the god of the Underworld.

"Unfortunately for you... he doesn't have any," she carefully examined the flower white bloom she held in her hand. "But..." Hades waited in suspense, "I find it odd that wonderboy, as manly as he is, refuses my advances from every angle. I practically had to drag him here to get him alone," Hades thin lips curled into a sinister smile,

"Oh really. Is that so?" a devious plan began to form in his twisted mind. "Did you ever think you might be losing your touch Meg?" that particular comment didn't sit too well with the lovely seductress.

"No! Absolutely not... besides, he seemed to know more about girl stuff than I did. The language of flowers, what colors go together, even the latest rumors and gossip. Almost like he is a girl, but whatever, it's fine, guess I'll have to live my sentence in eternal damnation or something..." Megara turned around to see that no one was listening but the stone figures of the statue garden. "Well, fine be that way," she said to the cool night air.

* * *

"She's a fake, a FRAUD!" Phil shouted as Hercules came to a stand still. The strongman's brow furrowed as he glared at Phil,

"Don't talk about Meg that way, she's my friend!" Hercules had hurled his teacher into some heavy training equipment. After they parted ways, Hercules felt bad, but he wasn't going to let Phil mouth off about his only human friend. When he picked up a large weight to take his mind off the current situation, he felt that he was not completely alone. "Who's there?" he questioned the seemingly empty arena. Suddenly a puff of black mist revealed the form which was Hades.

"Hiya, how ya doin? I'm Hades, heard of me?" Hades extended a hand in greeting. Hercules frowned, but set down his weight. _I've had just about enough of crazed fans. _When Hercules didn't respond, Hades recovered and continued. "Tough crowd, anyway... I was wondering if, ya know, you might consider making a deal with me," Hercules shrugged off the cold, lifeless hand that gripped his shoulder.

"No thanks, go heckle somebody else," Hades sighed.

"Well... I guess you aren't interested in... this," he snapped his fingers to produce Meg who was bound with the same black mist Hades had use to make his entrance.

"Meg! Let her go!" Hades chuckled as he made her disappear just as quickly as she had materialized. "What do you want?" Hercules angrily questioned. Hades simply looked at his bony knuckles.

"Mostly... I'd like you dead," he laughed, "but there's an aspect of revenge that requires you... alive," the god appeared disgusted at the word. Hercules waited somewhat impatiently for a straight answer. "I know that you aren't interested in Meg... as more than a friend. So, I figure you must be at least a little... curious," Hades peeked away from his inspecting his hand to catch Hercules change in expression.

"What... what are you talking about?" Hades smirked.

"Ya know kid," Hades said slinging an arm around Hercules's broad shoulder, "whoa, you got a bit of meat on ya there," he lightly pinched the shoulder, but Hercules was unamused. "Look, Herc, can I call you Herc? Here's the thing. You, being a young guy and all, you must be at least a little bit frustrated. You got this pretty girl in front of ya, you like here, but there's no spark, am I right?" Hercules was a little surprised. Looking ashamed he turned away from his mischevious tormentor.

"How'd you know?" Hades evil smile played across his features.

"I was the same way, ya know?" Hercules turned back to look at the older being who was currently picking his ear with his pinky. "It's why your pop's kicked me outta Olympus... He found me disgusting," Hercules was startled. Hades sighed at the forlorn expression on the young man's face. "Yep, I wasn't looking at the girl's legs, but following all the guys around with my eyes, you know what I'm saying? I mean, some of those guys are pretty muscular, am I right? Of course I'm right, I mean they're gods and all," Hercules frowned. "Oh right, but back to our proposition. I take you on a little tour of what you are and how to... explore that new frontier, and I give you back Meg, no harm done, safe and sound... Oh and one more thing, I need your strength for the night," Hercules had seemed to follow along with what Hades had been saying, but the last part caught him off guard.

"Why do you need my strength?" Hades rolled his eyes.

"Well I am an old guy, I mean what can I say? Look Herc, it's all for your benefit, so come on, give it a try," Hades extended his hand once more to the demigod. Hercules thought it over for a few more moments before shaking the god's hand. After the drain of Hercules energy, his truly mortal body fell to the ground, unconscious. "Oops... Heh, heh. Looks like I overdid it a bit. Let's get out of here, to somewhere more... private," scooping up the sleeping body of Hercules he set Meg free and disappeared to the Underworld.

* * *

Arriving in his lair, Pain and Panic greeted their master, aghast that he had brought the person he had most surely sworn to kill. The fates watched from above, sharing their one good eye and giggling amongst themselves about this strange turn of events.

Throwing Hercules down on the plush bed, that happened to be in the shape of a skull, Hades prepared himself for his next move.

"Heh, Zeus's son and Hades, god of the Underworld. People will be talking about this for decades. Perfect revenge, Zeusie," Hades whisked his robe away, along with Hercules armor. "Yes, I much prefer your other 'armor'," awkwardly climbing onto the tall bed, Hades made his way over to inspect his new toy. "Note to self, when he comes out with a life-size doll, buy one," Turning Herc onto his back, Hades examined the bulging pectoral muscles of the well-built hero. Running his fingers over as many places as he could get his hands on, Hades began to notice a difference in the young mortal, a BIG difference, located in Hercules's nether regions. "Well, well, what do we have here?" perked up to greet it's investigator, Hercules's javelin appeared to be clearing the goal as it arched straight up after some light touches from Hades. A small noise caught Hades's attention as he looked up to see the young man's glazed eyes looking heatedly at him. A whimper escaped his lips as Hades teased his body more. Turning him onto his side, Hades began to probe Hercules's entrance with some of the pre-cum that had already trickled down to that area. Moving along quickly, he didn't completely stretch the needy 'mouth' before him. Swinging one of Hercules's powerful legs over his shoulder, Hades charged into the unexplored territoy of the demigod-turned-mortal's virgin hole... It wasn't so virgin anymore... After some discomfort in the beginning, Hercules adjusted to the sheer girth of the object invading his back door. Switching positions several times, Hades finally hit the spot that drove them both over the edge. Hades had a quick recovery going for a round two.

"Heh, with all this strength, I might be able to go all night," much to Hercules's pleasure and dismay, he did.

* * *

"Man, when he gets out of there, he's gonna be so mad at us for not telling him it was time to go set the titans free," Panic complained, in his paranoid way, to his sorry compatriot. Pain smiled as he said,

"You mean 'if' he comes out of there," Panic nodded in agreement as his eyes brightened.

"If he comes out of there... if is good."

* * *

Heh, I had to throw a line in there for them somewhere, they are just too funny. My favorite part is when Pain(the red one) is wearing Hercules Air Sneakers and Panic(the green one) is slurping down a refreshing Hercules drink and Hades blows up at them, hilariousness!

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
